


Property of Lena

by justamazing10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Winn is a little bit OOC, but everyone likes him anyway, he's also a little shit in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamazing10/pseuds/justamazing10
Summary: “Um, Lena, where are my pants?''Or the one where Kara and Lena both confess their feelings for one another while being drunk AF but Kara kind of forgets about it the morning after. The rest of their friends don't, though. And they tease her mercilessly, including Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 422





	Property of Lena

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally for another pairing about 5 years ago. So if you've already read it, sorry. This is more of the same, just Supercorp. Have a nice evening, you sunflowers!

_Beep! Beep!_ A phone… whose phone was ringing that early in the morning? Kara grunted and slowly opened her eyes but the sunlight coming from the window blinded her. She groaned louder this time and buried her face in the pillow, quickly discarding the idea of trying to get a hold of her phone. She got into a more comfortable position and inhaled deeply, hoping to fall asleep soon enough. No more than a couple of minutes had passed when the sound of something going off disturbed the superhero once again.

''Looks like someone’s having a hard time waking up.'' An amused voice spoke up.

''Let me sleep some more.'' Kara all but growled.

''Man, if you feel as bad as your voice sounds…'' The voice who Kara classified as a woman's chuckled.

Kara didn't comprehend where the headache she was suffering came from; but, really, as she tried to recall what she did last night in order to feel like that, she realised that indeed: she didn't recall what she did last night.

''Come on, lazy ass.'' The voice got closer to the blonde's head and before she had a chance to say anything, the person took the sheets away from her.

''Hey!'' As soon as that word left Kara’s mouth she felt her headache intensify. She wanted to cry. Instead, she angled her head towards the other person in the room and slowly opened her left eye. ''Lena?''

The brunette smiled in return and handed Kara a couple of aspirins and a glass of water. As she took the pills and drank the water, she twitched her hand in a way that made the few last drops spill onto her. That's when she realised the second thing: “Um, Lena, where are my pants?''

''Why don't you go take a shower and I'll tell you on the way?''

''On the way? Where are we going?''

''We're meeting the others.'' Kara thought she saw Lena hide a teasing smile but due to the fogginess she was still experiencing wasn’t quite sure, so she decided not to question it. The blonde still hadn't had her daily dose of caffeine and she needed that if she wanted to get her brain to function again.

As she jumped out of bed (metaphorically, of course, she had not the energy to do such thing) she couldn't help but notice a slight sting of pain on her ass, but decided to ignore it; seeing as her whole body ached. Once Kara had hopped in the shower she couldn't help but let her mind keep wandering about the brunette. Lena was especially chipper that morning, it seemed. And Kara couldn't figure out what prompted it, or what the CEO was doing in her flat that early in the morning, for that matter. The blonde didn't even remember where or what she was doing the previous night. As she closed her eyes and let the warm water embrace her body something came back.

_''So, who's in?!'' Winn asked enthusiastically._

_''Count me in.'' James shrugged while he sipped the remains of his coffee._

_''I don't know, Winn…''. Kara hesitated._

_“Yeah, I’m not so sure either.” Alex agreed with her sister._

_''Come on, guys! I swear you won't regret it!'' Winn exclaimed trying to convince the Danvers sisters. ''There will be shirtless boys there and they’ll be covered in neon painting and my friend Steve will be there and he owns a tattoo gun! So maybe we'll even get free tattoos!''_

_''Oh, God. I'm regretting saying 'yes' already.'' James sighed._

_''But, guys! Who doesn't like countless shirtless boys dancing around?'' The boy was starting to get frustrated seeing as he would have to work harder if he wanted to convince his friends to come to this party._

_''Um, right here, Captain!'' The oldest Danvers raised her hand amusingly. ''Do I seriously need to remind you what team I bat for?''_

_“Also, Lena and Kara are practically married to one another already. I don’t think either of them will be that interested in looking at shirtless dudes.” James crossed his arms in front of his chest as he laughed loudly._

_Lena’s jaw clenched at James’ bold commentary and Kara’s mouth fell agape but neither of them had a chance to deny or at least somehow cover for themselves before Winn’s disappointed last attempt to convince them beat them to it._

_''Whatever, Olsen.'' Winn dismissed him with his hand while he turned to look at the others. “Luthor, other Danvers; come on, don't let me down.'' He looked pleadingly at them._

_Lena sighed and raised her hands in defeat; realising nothing she could say would make Winn change his mind. The boy took that as a signal of approval and he hummed contently. ''Awesome! We're meeting up at 7 at my place!''_

_''I haven't really agreed to this.'' Kara interfered._

_''Oh, shut up'' Winn didn't pay much attention to her as he fished his wallet from his pocket to pay for his coffee ''Lena already agreed so that means you're totally coming. End of the discussion.''_

''What did you get us all into, Winn?...'' Kara murmured to herself as she got out of the shower. She dried her hair with a little towel and stood in front of the mirror, ready to comb her hair when she caught a glimpse of something.

“Lena!''

''What? What is it?!'' The brunette came in running quickly, scanning the bathroom with her eyes looking for whatever emergency Kara had.

''What is this?!'' The blonde whisper-yelled pointing at the angry red and purple marks on her neck and chest.

''Oh, that'' Lena chuckled ''I believe they are called _hickeys_.''

''But what- when- who- why- ?''

''I think the ' _what'_ and ' _when'_ are pretty obvious. As for the ' _who'_ and ' _why'_ well, I'll tell you later.'' It was then that Kara could fully see Lena since she had woken up. She was already fully dressed and although she didn't dare to ask, she could have sworn Lena was wearing one of her shirts. ''And get dressed already!'' The CEO shouted over her shoulder as she exited the bathroom.

Kara hid the hickeys with some makeup, hoping no one would ask her about it. She then did her hair and wrapped a towel around herself before exiting the bathroom in search for something to wear. The brunette was sitting on her bed looking through her phone rather bored. Kara took the opportunity to ask Lena.

''What's got you so smiley?'' She picked a blue shirt with some ripped jeans. She didn't know why but she really felt like wearing blue today.

''Oh, nothing. I've recently got some really good news and I'm still reliving the moment.''

''Oh, okay.'' She turned around to go into the bathroom to change when another question popped into her head. She cleared her throat and tried to ask as calmly as possible. ''Why is there a whole box of potstickers on my nightstand?''

''I think a better question would be: why is there _still_ a whole box of potstickers? You know” Lena casually shrugged “given how much you eat.” Once again, Kara could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smile under Lena’s nose, but it disappeared too fast for her to be certain. “And again, all your questions revolve around last night and I already said I'd told you on our way to breakfast with our friends.''

''Fine.'' Kara puffed. Once she entered the bathroom, she made quick work of getting dressed, for she couldn't wait to hear some answers.

As soon as she was done, she practically sprinted out of the bathroom. She was eager to learn what happened, although it seemed like Lena was enjoying Kara’s cluelessness far too much. Instead of taking the car, as the blonde expected, Lena lead the way down the street, for she said the walk would help Kara’s hungover.

''Are you going to tell me now?'' Kara asked hopefully as she and Lena crossed the street.

''Hmm, what is it exactly that you want to know?'' Lena asked innocently.

''Whatever happened last night. _Everything_.'' The brunette looked at her funny when Kara emphasized the last part and though Kara couldn't quite decipher the CEO, she saw from the corner of her eye Lena biting her lip.

''Everything?'' The brunette smirked teasingly.

_''Yes, Kara, everything.'' Lena said horrified. Winn had brought them to some kind of party where a boy who was about their age was completely naked. ''He took every piece of clothing off. Everything.''_

_''Isn't it great?!'' Winn exclaimed. He seemed to be the only one completely comfortable with a boy butt naked running around._

_''I wouldn't describe it as such.'' Alex made a disgusted face whilst pointing at the man._

_''Neither would I.'' James agreed while he looked around for a way out._

_''Boo! You guys are such party-poopers!'' That was the last thing the boy said before he disappeared into the massive crowd._

_''We're not!'' Four voices shouted back in perfect unison._

''You've remembered something, haven't you?'' Lena arched an eyebrow; realising the blonde was starting to put some of the pieces together herself. ''I could tell by the distant look on your face. And the fact your jaw is completely clenched, meaning you've remember something Winn either did or said.''

''He finally managed to drag us all to that stupid party.'' She said in a defeated tone, to which the brunette nodded, encouraging her to keep going. ''That still doesn't explain the potstickers, why I woke up with no pants, the hickeys on my neck or the pain on my ass.''

''So your ass hurts, huh?'' Lena made no attempt to hide her full smirk, which did nothing but increase Kara’s curiosity.

''You wouldn't know the cause of it… would you?''

''Oh, look! We're here!'' Lena dodged the question by opening the door to the cafeteria and entering jumping like a four-year-old. Kara couldn't stop wondering why the brunette would be so happy that morning, but decided to let it slip for now.

''Hey, guys!'' A smiling James greeted them as they made their way towards him and Alex, who had already ordered a double espresso.

''Morning.'' Kara responded taking a seat in front of Alex and next to Lena. ''Where's Winn?'' As if on cue, all of their phones lit up _: 'I'm dying, bitches. Come bring me some food.'_

They all rolled their eyes at the boy’s antics but decided to order their food to go and 'go to, hopefully, Winn’s deathbed' as Alex so elegantly put it. Kara raised an eyebrow at Alex’s jab but soon realised her sister was also pretty hungover herself so she decided to let it slip. As the blonde was looking for her wallet, Lena beat her to it and paid for her food. The blonde arched an eyebrow curiously at her to which the brunette just smiled and shrugged. To that, Alex and James looked at each other and knowingly and smiled.

They exited the shop and Lena decided to resume explaining the night to Kara; or well, actually telling her something because so far, the blonde had been able to guess stuff on her own.

''So, guys'' Lena called Alex’s and James’ attention “Kara doesn't recall anything from last night.''

''Yeah'' James said smirking to Lena and then shifting his gaze back to Kara ''I've noticed.''

''That's not entirely true!'' Kara tried to protest. ''I do recall going to the party we all refused to go'' she thought about the next part ''and a naked dude running around.''

''Mm'' Alex hummed ''so you remember Steve.''

_''He-hey, S-steve?'' Kara asked slurring her words. ''How about that one?'' She asked pointing to a butterfly tattoo on the album. ''On my lower back?''_

_''Said and done! Let me get the stuff.''_

''Kar, you okay? You turned really pale all of a sudden.'' Lena asked concerned.

''Please, _please_ , tell me I didn't get a butterfly tattoo on my back.'' None of them answered. ''Guys, I swear I'll cry.''

''You didn't get a butterfly tattoo on your back.'' James offered shrugging. The superhero sighed in relief but soon realised that there may have been a hidden meaning to her friend’s words.

''Now tell me I didn't get any other kind of tattoo on any part of my body.''

''Oh, look! We're here!'' Alex unknowingly repeated Lena’s words from earlier as they made their way into Winn’s apartment.

''Good morning in the morning, Winn'' Alex gritted her teeth as she greeted the boy who, in his defence, did honestly look as if he was dying.

''Not so loud.'' He complained. His eyes were hidden behind some big sunglasses so Kara figured Winn looked even worse than she herself did.

''You said quite the opposite last night on that party.'' Lena said feigning annoyance but secretly enjoying the situation.

''You're not one to talk about last night events, sweetheart.'' Winn slid the glasses down his nose to throw the CEO a dirty look before putting them back on.

“Winn…'' Lena hissed at the boy.

''I'm not following.'' Kara looked between the two of them not comprehending the interaction going on. Winn shifted his gaze to the blonde and scrutinized his eyes, as if trying to decipher something within the superhero’s aura or some weird shit. Then, he looked at the gap between Kara and Lena.

''Oh, my god. OH, MY GOD!'' Winn exclaimed loudly, though he didn't seem to care he scared the living shit out of his friends. “Kara doesn't remember last night!''

“Yeah, we’re aware. _Thanks_.” Alex growled back as she massaged her temple.

''How do you know?'' Kara was feeling more disoriented by the moment.

''I could just tell.'' Winn said smirking while looking back up at Kara.

''Okay, now that we're all here'' Kara made a pause and inhaled deeply ''could you all just tell me what happened last night, please?''

''How much does she know?'' Winn asked amused while he took a sip of the coffee James just handed him.

''She knows we attended to the party.'' Lena started vaguely.

''She thought Steve tattooed a butterfly on her back'' Alex’s comment made Winn open his mouth ''but we told her that didn't happen'' she quickly ended; to which he pouted, realising he wouldn’t tease Kara about it now.

''She also knows he was the one running around naked.'' James finished.

''That's it?'' Winn moved his head left and right waiting for the other three to nod, and they did. ''Nice.'' Kara had never seen Winn smirk this… evilly?

''So, Kara'' the boy called his friend's attention whilst faking innocence ''what colour would you say my underwear is?''

''W-what?''

“Winn...'' Lena warned him; already know where that was going.

''Or do you picture me naked as well?''

“Winn!” Lena called for him to shut up. The brunette’s shoulders tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by the other three guests. Winn, however, either pretended not to notice or simply didn't care.

''I- I really don't know what you're talking about…'' Kara worried that statement might had something to do with last night.

''You know, Kara? I had the weirdest dream last night-'' Winn purred slowly.

_''Let's play truth or dare!'' Winn (who else could it be) suggested. ''Blondie! Truth or dare?''_

_''Dare.'' They were all pretty drunk by now but Kara was by far the worst, though she was trying and failing miserably to hide it. ''Kiss Lena.''_

_“Come on, Winn” James rolled his eyes “what are we, nine?”_

_Lena looked covertly in Kara’s direction, waiting for the blonde’s reaction. The brunette was shivering slightly but no one seemed to notice. Kara, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have a problem with it. The blonde crawled over to where Lena was seated until the brunette could feel Kara’s breath brush against her skin. Instead of just lunging forward, Kara looked Lena in the eyes for a moment, but seeing as the brunette made no move to get away from her, Kara took that as an ‘okay’ and pressed forward until their lips connected. After a couple of seconds, the blonde grew bolder and put a hand on Lena’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Lena, having been able to control her shivering and regain some control, caressed the blonde's hair. The kiss deepened and there were lips and tongues and even a little moan, though nobody was sure who made that noise. The dare was longer than anyone would have expected but none of the others that were watching had the courage to make them stop. They only did when air became an issue._

_''Um, alright.'' James cleared his throat, trying to break the silence that had built up in the room. “Kara, truth or dare?''_

_''Truth.'' The blonde was still in a daze. If it had been provoked by the alcohol or the blonde's lips, she wasn't sure; she just knew she wanted to repeat it._

_James was about to complain that Kara had just had her turn, but Winn was enjoying the blonde’s state too much to put an end to it just yet. So he urged his question before anyone had a chance to protest._

_''Tell us something about you that you haven't told anyone.'' Kara seemed to think about it for about ten seconds when her days landed on Lena, who was blushing furiously._

_''Two days ago I had the weirdest dream about you and now I can't stop imagining what you'd look like naked.''_

_The whole room grew silent except for Alex who chocked on her drink. One thing was to watch your little sister make out with someone because of a dare (even though she made sure to avert her eyes from that) but another was to hear said little sister openly and unpromptedly telling her friends about something so personal. Kara didn't quite realise what she had just confessed. She simply took another sip from her glass and looked around, trying to decide who should go next._

_''Your turn, Alex!''_

''Oh, my god!'' Kara covered her already red face with her hands as she remembered making out with the brunette and what's more, _telling her_ _that_. _‘That's not the way to win a girl over, Danvers.’_ She reprimanded herself. She didn't dare to look Lena in the eye. She was too afraid of seeing regret or even disgust on her face.

''It's ok, Kar.'' Lena said reassuringly while she rubbed her arm. ''We already talked about it.''

''We did?!'' The brunette hummed in approval. Kara removed her hands from her face in order to see the brunette but she still was shocked with herself. _‘Note to self: never drink again whilst in the presence of the girl you're madly in love with. Because you are definitely going to screw up._ ’ She swallowed the big lump that had formed in her throat when she realised something else. ''Wait. We went to the party. How come we were at Winn’s house later playing truth or dare?''

''The party sucked.'' Alex said.

''It was a let-down.'' James agreed.

''Hey, hey!'' Winn interfered. ''It rocked! You guys were just too sober to enjoy it.'' They rolled their eyes again. They seemed to do that a lot when they were near him, they noticed.

''Okay, so let's start again from the beginning'' Kara said trying to put the pieces together ''we all went to the party, that's when Naked Steve makes his appearance. Not much later we realise the party sucks and come back to Winn’s.''

''It didn't suck!'' Winn said once again starting to get frustrated. ''And you missed the part where we kind of stole two bottles of vodka from the party and took them home.''

''Um, okay. I’m going to move right pass that.” Kara sighed. “Then what?''

''Well'' Alex said ''we tried to pull an all-nighter afterwards to play poker and you confessed some weird shit''. She finished trying to stifle a laugh.

''I thought the 'weird shit' was already a 'been there done that', given the fact I told Lena-sorry again, Lena- … that.''

''Ha! You’d think that. But no.'' Alex said.

_''Alright, Schott. Pay up. You’ve become a loser for the umpteenth time tonight.” Alex smirked._

_The boy sighed in defeat. ''I hate poker.''_

_''So, Kara'' James caught the blonde’s attention while Winn was handing Alex the money ''how's that new report you’re working on coming up?''_

_''Well'' the blonde said as she shuffled the cards ''it’s kind of difficult to focus on anything when I know Lena can pop up in the office at any minute. Makes it hard to concentrate, you know?” The room suddenly fell silent once again minus for Winn who was chuckling._

_“What do you mean?” James inquired._

_“Oh, you know how it is with Lena. She smells super great, have you ever smelt her, James? Like_ _really_ _smelt her? Not to sound like a creep, ‘cuz I’m not, I swear!” She put her hands up as if to excuse herself. “It’s just, you know, with the supersenses and all- anyway, she smells incredible!”_

_“Okay, Kara. I don’t need to hear anym-“ James tried to say in order to spare poor Kara, who didn’t seem to have noticed the other three pairs of eyes that were settled solemnly on her._

_“Um, speak for yourself, Olsen!” Winn interrupted James suddenly as he turned to Kara. “So tell us, Kara. What’s it like around Lena?”_

_“Winn, stop-“ Alex interjected but Kara’s loud and enthusiastic voice cut her off._

_“It’s fantabulous! Like wow, I wouldn’t even know how to begin to describe it.” Kara seemed to be relieving some memory because her gaze was fixed on some point on the wall in front of her. James and Alex were anxiously biting their lips, worried that Kara would make a fool out of herself in front of Lena but the latter didn’t seem too worried about that. Instead, she was really concentrated in the way Kara was describing her eyes, or the way she absolutely loved the way the CEO laughed. “Have you ever heard Lena laugh, Alex? Like really laugh? Rao, I’d pay a million euros to hear her laugh everyday”._

_“We’re in the US, Kara. We don’t use euros here.” James kindly tried to explain to Kara, as if he was talking to a five-year-old._

_“Oh, what currency do you use then?”_

_Winn was pissing himself as James went over the dollar system and ‘Kara you should know this’ and ‘really, how much have you had to drink?’_

_“Honestly” Alex sighed “I’m going to be amazed if she’s able to so much as stand up tomorrow.”_

_“Hey!” Kara pouted. “I will, you’ll see!”_

_“Seriously” Lena chuckled under her breath “like an adorable five-year-old.”_

_“And even if I can’t” Kara went on “Lena will be there to help me, right, babe?” Kara smiled to Lena and then a sudden thought seemed to cross her mind because she opened her eyes wide and_ applauded _. “You can even spend the night! Oh, and then I can tell you explicitly about all the sex dreams I’ve had about you! Because seriously, I’ve had like loads, you wouldn’t belie-“_

''Kill me already.'' Kara cut off Winn mid-story; she did _not_ want to hear the end of that. The blonde was redder than before if that was even possible. Lena just chuckled. The superhero didn't understand a single one of the brunette's reactions throughout the whole day. After all she did last night; she'd expect the CEO to be a little bit distant at least and not the opposite: smiling at her like she was something precious that needed to be protected. ''I don't know if I should ask what happened next or if I should just shut up for my own good.''

''We all remember what you said and did, Kara. We're just reliving it.'' Winn said shrugging. ''Like what comes next…''

_''So, you'll do it? Great! See you in 15!'' Winn hung up and turned around to face the expectant blonde. ''We're definitely going.'' The boy smirked and grabbed Kara’s arm, guiding her outside the house. It was already past midnight and the other three were too engrossed playing another board game to even notice that their two friends were not making popcorn indeed. Winn and Kara were about to sneak out in order for the reporter to get a tattoo. A free one, I might add. They weren't as drunk as before but they were still pretty dazed so they called a taxi._

_Once they got to Steve's studio Kara sprinted into the shop and started to look at designs._

''Oh, no'' The blonde gasped.

''Oh, yes'' Winn smirked. ''Let me tell the story.''

_''How about a dragon on my back?'' Kara suggested excited._

_''Hell no.'' Winn said. “Lena would kill me if I let you get that.'' He bit his tongue after saying that, hoping Kara wouldn’t catch on. Unfortunately for him, she did._

_''Why would Lena care about where I get a tattoo? Or what that tattoo is for that matter?'' Kara walked towards Winn but then she saw something behind the boy that made her forget her question. ''Hey look!'' She said as if in trance._

_''A butterfly? Why a butterfly, Kara?'' Winn wondered aloud. He liked the idea of it way better than the dragon, but still…_

_''Because butterflies are pretty.'' She drunkenly giggled. ''Lena is pretty.'' She murmured, though it was loud enough for Winn to hear. After that, he didn't say anything else, he just smiled fondly at his friend. Just as Kara started to approach Steve, Winn heard a car park outside. As he ventured out of the shop she could hear Kara in the distance: 'He-hey, S-steve? How about that one?'_

''You left me alone with the tattoo man?!'' Kara yelled. ''You knew I was drunk off my ass!''

''Will you shut up already?! I'm trying to tell a story and you keep ruining the scenario!'' Winn complained. ''Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes-''

_''Hey, guys!'' Winn greeted his friends, who were getting out of a taxi. ''What are you doing so far from home, pretty ladies?'' He joked._

_''Lena’s got something to tell Kara.'' Alex crossed her arms though she was smiling. James wore the same smile._

_''Go ahead, then. She's about to get a tattoo on her ass, I believe.'' Upon hearing that, Lena ran inside the shop._

_''So'' Winn turned to his friends ''what made Lena want to rush here to tell Kara? I mean, she could have just waited until we got back or something.''_

_''Yeah, but the thing is that after you both left we started talking about relationships and boys and that stuff, you know?'' James explained ''and the more Lena talked, the more she let her true feelings show. She kind of poured her heart to us, so we told her to come here so she could tell her. She just needed a little push.'' Even Alex smiled fondly remembering how Lena had referred to Kara to them as 'the girl I'm going to marry someday' or 'my baby'._

_When Lena spotted Kara she was already lying face down, her pants were on the floor and the blonde’s left hand was clumsily and unsuccessfully trying to put her underwear aside, so Steve could tattoo the butterfly on her ass._

_''Hi there'' Lena greeted the brunette as she approached her cautiously._

_''Lena?'' Kara popped her head up and smiled from ear to ear upon seeing the brunette there. ''What'cha doin' here?''_

_''I just… I realised something and just wanted to tell you.'' Her hands went behind her back and she started balancing herself on the tips of her toes. She looked like a five-year-old but adorable nonetheless according to Kara._

_''What is it?'' The blonde was curious as to what might be so important that Lena could not wait until she and Winn made it back home._

_''Could you sit upright? Seeing your ass is not helping me concentrate.'' Kara did as told and once she was seated properly again she nodded for the brunette to go on. ''Okay, here it goes. I- were you going to get a tattoo on your ass, by the way?''_

_''Yep'' Kara smiled proudly. ''A butterfly.''_

_''Why a butterfly?'' Lena arched an eyebrow, to which the blonde just shrugged._

_''Some years ago you told me you felt secure around butterflies; that they made you forget about what the mean kids told you when you were in school, because no matter what, you always had your teddy butterfly with you. Plus, butterflies are pretty.'' Lena didn't think Kara would remember something she only told her as a small anecdote one lazy afternoon when they were on Lena’s office couch but apparently, she did. And she was willing to get her ass tattooed for her. Okay, it was not a bouquet of flowers, or a sonnet but if that didn't scream declaration of love, nothing else did._

_''So, what did you want to tell me?'' Lena had her mouth slightly open in shock but she quickly shook her head, realising she had come all the way from Winn’s place to tell the blonde something and still hadn't._

_''Right, well, first of all, you don't need to tattoo your body to show me you love me. I know you don't really like needles so I'll save you the pain.'' That earned a little chuckle from Kara. ''And about the other thing, well, I might get it out already: Look, I realised you and I are soulmates and meant to spend the rest of our lives together and- hey, instead of just being there looking at me like that you could just, I don't know, fist bump me at least or something. No, wait, umm, I'm really nervous. What I'm trying to say is that you are the Jack to my Rose; the Romeo to my Juliet; the Noah to my Allison; the-''_

_''You do realise most of those actually die at the end, right?''_

_''Shut up, I'm trying to profess my love here.'' Lena swung her head from side to side as she laughed at Kara’s takeaway from her whole speech. ''What I really want to say is: I really really like you, Kar. And, even though I’m aware that you can hear the speed at which my heart is beating right now and probably be able to figure out without me telling you that there’s actually another word I meant to say there… I- I just want to save it. At least for now. I want to say it some other time when you’re not drunk off your ass and can actually comprehend what I’m saying.”_

_Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and tugged her gently so the brunette would be standing between the reporter’s legs, which were dandling from where she was sat. “And” Lena quickly added “I do realise now may not have been the best time for me to tell you, given that you probably won’t even remember tomorrow but-“_

_''Hey!” Kara cut off Lena as soon as she realised the other girl was rambling. “The girl of my dreams has just confessed she loves me! How do you expect me not to remember?''_

_''I'm the girl of your dreams, huh?'' Lena smirked regaining her composure. Kara blushed but didn't deny it. She wrapped her hands around the brunette's neck and let her wrap hers around her waist. ''What colour were you going to use on the butterfly, out of curiosity?''_

_''Blue.''_

_Lena smirked and bumped her nose against Kara’s affectionately before adding: ''My favourite.''_

''So that really happened.'' Kara said not quite believing what she'd just heard.

''Yep.'' Four voices said in unison. Kara got up from her spot and walked over to Lena. The brunette just looked at her in complete awe, a small smile gracing her lips. The blonde took a strand of hair that was out of place put it behind Lena’s ear. When it was secured, instead of retrieving her hand, she let it linger on Lena’s cheek; not that the brunette was complaining.

''I'm not drunk now.'' It was a simple sentence but it held a much deeper meaning to both of them and Lena smiled fondly.

''You're right.'' The brunette inched closer until their foreheads were touching. ''I love you.'' Neither of them was sure of who it was that closed the remaining distance between them first. They just knew they were kissing and it felt really good. And not only because of the kiss itself, but because they knew the other loved them and that was more than enough.

''In case that wasn't clear, I love you too.'' Kara said once they parted to breathe. When they looked around them, they realised their friends had moved to the kitchen in order to give them a little bit of privacy. Neither of them had heard them leave but can you blame them? They were too busy kissing the love of their life.

After a few more hours of the five of them just laughing at Kara’s bad puns and behaviour from last night, they collectively decided it was time to go home and take a so deserved nap, seeing as none of them really got much sleep last night.

Kara, being the gentlewoman she is, decided to walk Lena home. ''Lena?'' She called the brunette’s attention as she swung their linked hands back and forth.

''Yeah, babe?'' Hearing the nickname for the first time made Kara beam happily.

''There's still some things I don't understand.'' She furrowed her eyebrows. ''For instance, if I didn't get the tattoo, then why wasn't I wearing any pants this morning?'' At that, Lena blushed furiously.

''Well'' she cleared her throat ''after leaving Steve's studio, we decided it was pretty late and everyone went home but you were still pretty drunk so I took a taxi with you and then you said it was too late for me to go back home and I didn't have any pyjamas with me and-''

''Babe, you're rambling'' Kara told the brunette.

''Right, sorry.'' Lena ducked her head down. ''Anyway, you told me I could sleep over and we got kind of… handsy.''

''Oh, Rao!'' Kara exclaimed as she stopped dead on her tracks. ''We didn't do it, did we? I mean, not that I don't want to, because I do; I mean, not yet if you're not ready; I don't mind waiting, it's just that I'd hate it if we did it and I didn't remember it because, you know, I-''

''Darling'' Lena laughed softly ''now you're the one rambling.'' She pecked Kara on the lips to tell her it was okay. ''And no, we didn't do it. We made out and took off a couple of items of clothing but that was it. So don't worry.'' Kara visually relaxed and she kissed the top on Lena’s head.

''Oh, and the potstickers?'' Kara inquired. Lena shrugged as if it were nothing.

''You were hungry.” It seemed like Lena wanted to say something else, so Kara remained quiet. “And not just for food.'' Kara blushed furiously but didn't say anything else until they reached the brunette’s place.

''Oh, one last thing'' Kara blushed once more as she could already imagine the answer but she needed confirmation from the brunette ''I assume you were the one who gave me those hickeys but, umm, what about- why is my ass sore?''

Lena smirked and got closer to Kara’s ear ''I may have left a couple of hickeys there as well.'' Kara unconsciously shuddered at the thought of the brunette doing that to her. ''But'' she added ''you may want to take me out on a date first if you want a repeat performance.''

''I was already planning on it.'' Kara responded smiling.

Lena invited Kara upstairs and since neither of them were hungry, decided on changing into something more comfortable and spend the rest of the day cuddling while watching some movies.

''Oh, almost forgot'' Lena laughed as she handed Kara some sweatpants ''you may want to check your lower back. We're still not girlfriend and girlfriend since you haven't properly asked me out so… I had to make sure you knew you're mine.'' She smirked and winked and disappeared into the bathroom before Kara could question her.

Kara was left alone and confused but walked into the bathroom and to the mirror and lifted her shirt. Right on top of the hem of her pants read in what appeared to be black sharpie: _Property of Lena_.


End file.
